


The end is only the beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Rejection, Second choice, Unrequited Love, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wilbur was no stranger to rejections. It didn't mean that it was any harder to accept though.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 50





	The end is only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, this is set in the timeline of the Dream SMP lore that I've been creating recently. It's the characters they act, though their friendship is still there. We don't know the status of their relationship, and I don't want to imply anything false either.
> 
> Inspired from Niki's love or host

It had been a while since he had a panic attack. Wilbur tried to stabilise his breathing as he stumbled out of the house and into the (not-so) fresh London air. He took a sharp inhale of the cold November air and closed his eyes as he sat down, leaning against his door. He needed to go back to the conversation happening back. Slowly, gathering his bearings, he forced his flight or fight response down and walked back into the house. His friends sat there, probably believing the lie that Wilbur had told them.

"Hey Wil! You're back! Did you find what you were looking for?" Wilbur shook his head and forced a smile.

"No but it's fine. I can go look for it later. What were you telling us about again, Niki?"

Niki's eyes lit up as she remembered what she had been talking about. "Oh yeah! So they gave me this really cool pendant with an elephant engraved in it and I-" Wilbur couldn't help but zone out again. It wasn't that the conversation was boring, it was that his brain was more preoccupied with other things. He admired Niki, always had. Not in a romantic, weird way, but as a really good friend. She was one of the few friends Wilbur had who had stuck by him thick and thin. And if he was being honest, he would probably consider Niki to be his best friend. He didn't really need her to tell him that he was hers, because even if he was the second choice _(which he usually is)_ , in the end, he was always going to be there. For his friends.

"-it was so cool, and to be truly honest..." Niki flushed a deep red, "I think I might have a crush on them."

There were different reactions to that statement. Most of their friends laughingly congratulated her, others made jokes about her and Wilbur's past relationship. None of them knew the true story that was behind that, and Wilbur didn't think he would ever be ready for anyone to know. It was better letting them joke about a relationship they thought wasn't really there than tell them about something that had happened, and stung more than Wilbur let on.

Wilbur was the second choice. Always had been. Even those he cared the most about had better priorities than him. It was just how it was. He knew that at the end of the day. So when Niki had approached him and said that she didn't think that them getting together was the greatest idea, he agreed. They had broken it off, though they still remained close friends. It didn't mean it didn't hurt as much as it did.

"I think that's great, Niki!" He spoke up. He didn't know what was making him sentimental - maybe it was the alcohol; he should probably stop drinking at parties - but he continued anyways. "That means there's more people there for you. And I think that you deserve every single one of them."

"You two are so cute together." Tommy's voice rang out, and Wilbur glanced away awkwardly, disguising his discomfort with a laugh.

\---

"Hey Wilbur!" Confused as to who would be calling for him in the middle of nowhere in London, he stopped and glanced around, his eyes landing on a familiar face.

"Oh hi Niki. What are you doing out here so late?" His gaze turned to another person standing at her side, quite close enough that they could be dati- _oh._

"I was just hanging out with Charlie at their place!" Niki exclaimed. "Charlie, this is Wilbur. Wilbur, Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you." Charlie extended their hand and Wilbur smiled, nodded and shook it.

"It's pretty late, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

Wilbur shrugged as he took in the cold weather. "Just wandering around. Needed some air."

"Oh, that's nice!" Wilbur nodded. "If you want, Wil, you can join us! We were just going to go to my place to play some board games!"

 _Board games used to be our thing._ Wilbur wanted to say, but kept his mouth sealed. He shouldn't be this surprised, nor jealous that Niki had found someone else who she was more comfortable being around. They weren't dating anymore, and Wilbur was just being a clingy person that also looked out for their friend because they cared a little too much. It was a mistake he had made with Schlatt, and he was making it again with Niki.

"Nah, I think I'll be heading back home for today." Wilbur said, as if nothing in the world bothered him.

"That's okay! Before you go, can we talk about something privately for a sec?" Niki looked at Charlie, who understood what she was implying. He asked if they wanted anything from the 7-11 store around the corner. Niki asked for a mint. Wilbur turned the offer down.

"So what's up, Niki Nihachu?"

"I just-" Niki started when her date was far away that they couldn't hear. "I don't know if they like me the way I like them."

Wilbur looked at her confused. "What do you mean? They were literally looking at you with so much love that even Cupid would be yelling 'PDA' at you guys."

Niki chuckled. "I mean... I like them a lot, and I don't want to lose whatever it is that we have. Plus, it might turn out that we don't really like each other that way and we're gonna break up."

"Well, do you remember what I told you at the party, Niki?" Wilbur asked, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. A friendly gesture of support. "You deserve more people caring about you. And even if this relationship with Charlie doesn't work out, no matter what, I'm still going to be here for you."

Niki smiled a truly grateful look to him. "Thanks Wil. That's actually very comforting to hear."

Charlie returned with a perfect timing. "I'll catch you later, Wil!" Niki called out as they walked down the pavement to her apartment.

"See you." He stood still, watching her skip down the pavement with her date. What he said was true. He would always be there for her. He would always be there for anyone who needed someone to be there for them. Even if he had no one who would do that for him. He slowly walked down the opposite way, back to his house.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small short I had an idea for. I could have probably written it a little better, but I might as well publish it now before I never do it. I might edit this eventually.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it and want to see more like this! I have some angst ideas that are driving my brain crazy at night :)


End file.
